The Steeglewood Sisters
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: After Nichole is captured, Sonic and Sally move into Steeglewood Forest, thinking it makes them safer from Robotnik. Boy, were they ever wrong. Parody.


Robotnik has captured and made alterations to Nichole.

"How is the work coming on Nichole, sir?" asked Snively.

"It's marvelous! Simply marvelous! Nichole is now lonely, exclusively for computer friends. She'll want to turn everyone else into a computer so she can

feel more and more like a real person. I've altered her with help from Lazar's evil wizard twin, and now she is totally under our control.

She'll only be able to be real...when everyone else is a robot! Sonic and Sally are heading to Steeglewood, right into our trap!" said Robitnik.

"Soon, Sally will be making chili dogs for you!" said Snively.

"Exactly," replied Robotnik.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Sally moved to a place called Steeglewood, thinking it was more reclusive and harder to locate etc.

Sonic and Sally had moved from Knothole to Steeglewood, a darker, shadier forest. The reason being, they witnessed a stange creature take off with

Nichole, and plus it seemed to be harder for Robotnik to find them there. But Tails was not pleased. Sally entered Tails's room to comfort him.

"This place sucks!" said Tails.

"See this stuffed animal?" said Sally holding up a toy of Tails. "It's a steeglewood stuffie! Woohoo!" said Sally, making it do a dance.

"Please don't do that, Sally!" said Tails.

"Don't worry Tails, things'll be alright. Sonic's gonna get Nichole back soon!" said Sally, kissing Tails on the cheek.

"I don't like these woods. It's too dark. Plus, you didn't do the funny kiss!" said Tails.

"Well, that's because you always ask for the funnier kiss after that. And those are only for Sonic, okay dear?" said Sally, closing the door slowly.

Sally looked outside. She saw a rabbit girl walking strangely.

"Sonic, look! That rabbit's been roboticized" said Sally.

"Gee, hope not. That would mean we're not safer here" said Sonic. Suddenly there was a knocking on the door. Sonic and Sally answered. It was Amy.

"Gosh it's cold out. I need a place to stay here, and also, Sally there's a new ladies club in town if you wanna join!" suggested Amy. Sally got

Amy a scarf and a coat and gave her some hot chocolate to comfort her.

"The meeting is tomorrow!" said Amy.

Later, at the meeting:

"So what do you guys think of Steeglewood?" Sally asked the other girls.

"It helps me feel totally regenerated!" said one hedgehog girl.

"Yeah, me too," said another.

"My husband loves this chili recipe Sally made. I just don't remember the name of the recipe!" said a mongoose girl. The mongoose girl kept repeating

herself.

"I wish I remembered the chili dog recipe!" said the mongoose girl, over and over. She started walking away from the group, down a hill.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Sally.

The next day...

Sally was scared. She was sitting under a tree outside in the dark, hoping no robots would get her. She saw a cat-like figure in the distance. The figure

approached Sally and revealed herself to be an orange cat-girl wearing a green Victorian corset.

"Hello, what a nice and quaint little spot you found. My name is Rallassa. This forest gives me the creeps!" said Rallassa.

"Hi, my name is Sally. Sally Acorn to be specific. Yes, it is very weird. Seems like this whole place is controlled by robots! Even my boyfriend

Sonic has been acting really peculiar lately. I'm sorry to get personal, I was just thinking maybe we could be friends!" confessed Sally.

"Sure, we can. As long as I can devour muffins in your ears! I gotta have my muffins" said Rallassa.

"I don't even remember why me and Sonic moved here!" said Sally.

"A couple cups of morning joe will get your memories working overtime like spagetti fueled ninja toast!" said Rallassa.

"Sounds good, I guess. You're officially insane!" said Sally.

"Of course I am. I'm a sorceress by the way, what do you do?" asked Rallassa.

"I'm the leader of a band of freedom fighters!" said Sally.

The next day...at Sonic and Sally's house...

"Sonic, you've been in a trance ever since you joined that Steeglewood Mens club" said Sally, tapping her feet.

"You mean you don't like em?" asked Sonic.

"No, Sonic. That squirrel is an alcoholic potty mouth, the skunk boy reeks, need I go on?" said Sally.

To be continued...


End file.
